


Stray Hearts

by loves_sorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Crushes, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama likes cats, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_sorrow/pseuds/loves_sorrow
Summary: Kageyama reached out a hand and placed it firmly on Hinata’s head. “Good work, dumbass.” He said as he ruffled the bright orange hair slightly.A low rumble started in the smaller boy’s chest. Hinata froze as Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise.He was purring.Fuck.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 43
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama reached out a hand and placed it firmly on Hinata’s head. “Good work, dumbass.” He said as he ruffled the bright orange hair slightly.

A low rumble started in the smaller boy’s chest. Hinata froze as Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He was _purring._

_Fuck._

~

Hinata Shouyou had learned from a young age that his family was different. He’d grown up watching his mother shift between her human self and bushy-tailed squirrel and had waited (im)patiently for his abilities to manifest. He’d always hoped that he’d be able to transform into a bird and be able to fly overhead, finally released from his small human body, so when he finally shifted, he expected to stretch out sturdy wings. Instead, he had found himself staring down at orange and cream-colored paws. A cat. He’d turned into a cat. 

After a couple of tantrums and his mother’s soothing words, he’d grown to love his fluffy alter-ego and spent a fair amount of time roaming the neighborhood as a smallish orange tabby. As he entered high school he’d finally accepted that he wasn’t going to get taller as a human or larger as a cat and he’d just have to make the best of it. 

All was well and good until midway through the year. 

Enter: Kageyama Tobio. 

He’d grown to have some sort of friendship with his teammate and he loved playing for Karasuno high. He and Kageyama made one hell of a team, though they rarely spent time together outside of practicing and team events. Or at least until Hinata made his first mistake. 

He padded through an unfamiliar neighborhood; he didn’t normally go this far from his house in his cat form but he was feeling good after a successful day of training and near-perfect quick attacks. He figured it was time to explore a little further. He heard a familiar sound as he passed a fenced-in yard. He couldn’t see what it was, but he would know the sound of a volleyball anywhere. Springing up onto the fence, he peered over into the yard. 

_Kageyama?!_ He hadn’t known this was Kageyama’s neighborhood. _Heh, maybe I’ll mess with him. Karma for him calling me a dumbass all day._

Hinata waited for Kageyama to toss the ball up, practicing his setting, before letting out a loud meow. He watched as the dark-haired boy jumped slightly at the sound, glancing over at Hinata as the ball dropped on his head. 

“Ow!” Kageyama rubbed the back of his head as Hinata prepared himself to run from the barrage of curses and harassment he was sure was coming.

But Kageyama didn’t say anything else. Instead, he approached the fence slowly, reaching an arm out to Hinata as he got closer. “Hey. Here kitty kitty.” 

_He’s baiting me. For sure._ Hinata side-eyed the hand, _He’s gonna regret it._ He hopped down from the fence, looking up at Kageyama and getting ready to extend his claws.

Inching toward the cat, Kageyama dropped to a squat and beckoned him closer, “You’re a small little guy, huh?”

Hinata flicked his tail. _I’ll show you, meanie._ But before he could swipe his claws at the outstretched hand, Kageyama’s fingers ghosted over his ears. _Oh._ Hinata instinctually leaned into the touch. 

“You’re small, but you’re cute.” Kageyama whispered as he scratched Hinata’s ears, causing the cat to purr softly, “The color of your fur reminds me of a friend of mine.”

Hinata stiffened. Had Kageyama just referred to him as a friend of his? That was practically unheard of. And more importantly, was he really standing here letting Kageyama scratch his ears while he _purred?!_ What the hell was he thinking?

In an instant, Hinata was up and over the fence, leaping toward home. He slipped through his open bedroom window and was back in his human body before he landed on his bed. 

_What the fuck was that?_ He asked himself quietly. _I didn’t know Kageyama could be so...gentle._ He was used to kids stopping to pet him as he crept around the town but he could still feel the ghost of Kageyama’s long, soft fingers in his hair and the warmth in his chest as he had purred. 

Being petted by someone you knew was way too weird. There would be no more of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is coming shortly :) Hope yall are staying paw-sitive out there and as always comments/feedback/etc are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata dreamt of those hands that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Kageyama’s hands in his fur. _This is stupid, Kageyama grabs my hair all the time. That was nothing different._ He shook it off and hurried to get ready.

At practice he avoided making eye contact with Kageyama, instead asking Noya for pointers on receiving and busying himself in his practicing. 

“Hey, dumbass, come hit some tosses.” 

Hinata turned slowly to see Kageyama staring at him. He couldn’t believe this was the same boy that knelt down to gently pet a tabby cat even after being hit in the face with a ball.

“What’s your problem, idiot? Cat got your tongue?”

“WHAT? NO!” Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin, “W-Why would you say something like that?”

“It’s an expression, stupid, I’m just trying to get some practice in.”

“Oh, right. I just mean… I’m not a cat person.” Hinata laughed nervously before blurting, “Are you a cat person, Kageyama?”

“No. Now, will you shut up?” 

Hinata nodded. _Liar._

~~

After practice, Hinata sprinted to his bike and sped off into the night. _That big fat liar - not a cat person, my ass._ He practically threw his bike into his yard before transforming and leaping away toward Kageyama’s neighborhood. 

When he reached the house, Hinata looked up and saw a light on in the upstairs window. A distinctive shadow passed in front of the light briefly. _Bingo._ He climbed carefully up to the windowsill and peered inside. The room was empty and Hinata frowned to himself. He could’ve sworn that was Kageyama just now and this was definitely his room-- it was meticulously clean and the only things on the walls were volleyball posters. 

A figure appeared in the doorway and Hinata turned his head to look. _I knew it! There he is! Wait. Oh no._

Sure enough, it was Kageyama. He walked into the room, hair wet from taking a shower and wearing nothing but a towel slung across his hips. 

_If I move now, he won’t know._ Hinata shifted on the sill, looking for a quick escape route. Instead, he found himself trapped, cornered in the window of a second-story room with an almost naked Kageyama on the other side of the glass. _Shit._

The window creaked open, causing Hinata to almost fall from his little perch. 

“Hey, how’d you get up here? Did you get stuck?” A pair of large, warm hands wrapped around Hinata’s middle, lifting him off the ledge and pulling him into the warmth of the room. 

“Must be karma for making me drop that ball on my face, huh?” 

Hinata meowed and looked up at the boy. Kageyama was holding him gently against his bare chest, cradling his small body with his strong arms. Hinata was instantly grateful for his appearance as he was sure he’d have been beet red in his human form. 

“You don’t have a collar; are you a stray?”

_Meow._

“Hm. Well, I gotta call you something. You can be Hina. You remind me of him.”

_Ugh. Of course Kageyama would give me a girl's name-- wait-- Hina as in Hinata?_

“You’re small like him, too. And stupid. How’d you manage to get stuck on that ledge?” Kageyama sat down on the bed and held up the cat with a small smile, “Hinata would like you. Or I guess he said he wasn’t a cat person.” His smile turned into a small frown.

_Wow, he actually listens to me?_

“Tell me, Hina, how do you get a boy to like you?”

_WHAT?_

“I don’t know why I’m asking you. You’re a cat. I’m an idiot.” Kageyama stood up, “Here, I’ll take you back outside, just wait here a second.” 

Hinata found himself placed on a soft pillow as Kageyama stood up and walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. The towel dropped. 

_Oh. OH._ Hinata quickly turned his head to look at the wall as Kageyama pulled on the pants. 

“What? Are you a modest cat, Hina?” Kageyama laughed softly and picked up Hinata, scratching gently behind his ears. And there it was again, that warm feeling. Instantly, Hinata was purring. 

He hadn’t even noticed that Kageyama had carried him downstairs, grabbed a small slice of chicken from the dining table, and opened the front door until his paws hit the cold patio. 

“Here.” Kageyama kneeled and offered the little piece of meat to Hinata who looked at it cautiously. “It’s just chicken.”

Hinata took the chicken gently and Kageyama smiled a genuine smile. _That’s not an expression I’ve seen on his face before._

“See you later, Hina.” Kageyama said, standing up and walking back inside. 

Hinata watched the door close before carrying the little bit of chicken to the sidewalk to eat it. 

_Kageyama definitely likes cats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2! Thank mew again for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was surrounded by a comforting warmth. He opened his eyes slightly and found himself lying on a bed, wrapped in Kageyama’s arms- this time as his human self. He could feel the warmth of bare skin against his cheek and felt a rush of calm wash over him. Suddenly, he was torn away from the warmth. He sat up to find Kageyama now standing across the room, a single towel around his waist. 

“Is this what you came for?” The other boy asked with a smirk, letting the towel drop to the floor.

Hinata sat up so fast he nearly fell off his bed. It was bad enough that he’d had to live through the previous night’s events and now his stupid brain was torturing him with it. And fuck the tightness in his sweats. It probably wasn’t related anyway, right? He fell back into bed and covered his face with his pillow. This was gonna haunt him. 

_ How do I get myself into situations like this?  _ He thought to himself.  _ Was that even Kageyama? Maybe he has a nice twin. Kageyama would definitely be the evil twin... But he knew me so it must be him. And he was naked!  _

Hinata groaned and gripped the pillow. It wasn’t that weird to accidentally see your friend naked, was it? Boys change together in locker rooms all the time. But that momentary glance was burned into his memory… Kageyama’s smooth skin, his long legs -- damn those legs. Hinata would kill for legs like that: long, powerful thighs, full--  _ Wait a second. No. No no no.  _

He shook his head, shifting his attention to the ‘conversation’ they’d had. Kageyama had asked him how to get a boy to like him. Which meant Kageyama had a crush. Hinata sat upright again. 

_ Kageyama has a crush!  _

Who was special enough to capture the affections of the King of the Court, Kageyama himself? Surely it had to be a volleyball player. Maybe someone on the team? Or one of their opponents!

Hinata swung his legs off the side of his bed, chewing his bottom lip in thought. It was a boy. That, Hinata knew for sure. And he was determined to find out who. 

~

“Kageyama, come eat lunch with me!” Hinata leaped in front of Kageyama as he headed down the hall. 

“Are you gonna be annoying the whole time?”

“Are you gonna say no to some extra practice?!” Hinata thrust a volleyball up into his friend’s face. 

“Maybe.” Kageyama deadpanned, though Hinata could see those blue eyes light up behind the glare. 

They sat outside in the sun, Hinata shoveling his lunch down while Kageyama ate slowly.

“So...Oikawa,” Hinata said slowly, eyeing Kageyama to gauge his reaction. 

Kageyama visibly bristled with anger, “What about him?”

_ Nope, not that one.  _ “Uh...I mean how does he do those killer serves?”

“Hell if I know.”

“I mean...Asahi has some nice serves, too... right?”

No reaction. “I guess.”

“And--”

“Do you want to learn to serve or something?”

“Oh, I mean… Yeah, I guess”

“Great, I’m not teaching you. So do you want to practice or not?”

Hinata resigned himself with a small frown. “Yeah.”

At this rate, it would take a week or more to get through all the volleyball boys that Kageyama knew. And there wasn’t even a guarantee that he would give some sort of reaction to his crush's name. He’d have to come up with something better than this. But it couldn’t hurt to keep dropping names until he could come up with something else.

~

“Wow, that was a nice set, Suga! Right ‘Yama? Wasn’t it nice?”

Kageyama glared, “Don’t call me that.” 

“What? You don’t think it was a good set?” Hinata stared down the taller boy and was met with an eye roll. 

He frowned and turned away; this practice, Kageyama seemed more irritated with him than usual. He needed that new strategy, and he needed it fast. As practice drew to a close, he hung back, thinking to himself and leaving Kageyama to exit the gym alone. He hadn’t planned on going back to visit Kageyama again… but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“What’s with you, short-stack?” Tanaka asked, slapping Hinata on the back, “You’re usually pretty self-centered at practice but you were all over the place with praise today -- even for Tsukishima.”

“Huh?! Nothing! I’m just trying to figure out- I mean, everyone on the team is just so great!”

Tanaka raised a brow, “Figure out what? Tell me!”

“What? Nothing! Not anything!”

“You’re a terrible liar!” Nishinoya laughed, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s neck. “Tell us! We won’t tell anyone! It’s just you, me, Tanaka, and… well, those two.” He gestured to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were gathering up their things. 

“I mean. I just… ithinkkageyamahasacrush!” Hinata shouted. 

All eyes widened briefly before the other four boys burst out laughing.

“You think Kageyama has a crush?!”

“What?? I’m pretty sure! And I think it’s a boy! I just don’t know who.” Hinata crossed his arms. 

“Oh. I wonder who it could be.” Tsukishima smirked before Yamaguchi shot him a look.

“What makes you think that?” Noya asked, catching his breath.

“Well…” Hinata shifted, “I don’t know. Just things. I’m sure of it, though.” 

“And you want to know who.”

“Yeah! I mean we’re friends and it’d be easier if he’d just come clean but…”

“I bet you three steamed buns you don’t figure it out.” Tsukishima laughed. 

“Three?! You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor clueless, curious, and food-motivated Hinata. Chapter 4 is comin up and I'm feline excited (and not sorry for all my cat puns)!


	4. Chapter 4

It was late by the time Hinata reached Kageyama’s back yard. Something about going there again had made him nervous and he had waited to the last minute to show up. He stared up at the house and considered his options. He couldn’t exactly go knock on the door and he wasn’t about to risk falling from the second story window or seeing… you know. He wasn’t able to get a good view from so low to the ground but he didn’t even see any lights on. Maybe he’d gotten there too late. But three steamed buns were on the line and his curiosity was gonna kill him (pun intended). This was important. 

After looking around the yard to be sure he was alone, he transformed back to his human self. He quickly picked up a pebble and tossed it up at Kageyama’s window, returning to his cat form before he even heard the soft tap as it hit the window pane. 

After a couple of seconds, the light came on.  _ Act natural _ . Hinata licked his paw casually as the window slid open and a disheveled mess of dark hair appeared, looking around for the source of the sound. 

“Hina?”

Hinata barely heard the name but still looked up to see Kageyama peering down at him in the dark. Their eyes met for a moment. Then, the window closed and the light went off. Hinata frowned to himself. Maybe it was a bit too ambitious to think Kageyama would get out of bed and let him in.  _ Now what? _

As he was about to go call it quits for the night, the door to the house opened and Kageyama slipped outside. 

“Don’t suppose you saw something hit my window?” He whispered as he approached the cat.

Hinata stood up and inched closer. He wasn’t used to seeing his friend like this, messy hair, sleepy eyes, wearing just sweatpants, and shivering slightly in the night air. It should’ve been a funny sight, something Hinata would normally make fun of him for, but it was almost cute and caught him off guard.  _ People can call their friends cute,  _ he reassured himself.

“Guess you can’t tell me.” Kageyama yawned. “What are you doing out here?” He reached out to pick Hinata up and hold him out at arm’s length. 

_ Waiting for you to tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. _

“You’re so tiny. Something else is probably gonna come eat you.” 

Hinata extended his claws, batting at Kageyama’s arm.

“Ow! Jeez, sorry.” 

_ Meow. _

“But it is really cold out here. I guess you could come in…”

_ Meow?  _

“But I swear if you have fleas or something…” Kageyama pulled the cat into his chest and headed inside. 

Hinata thought about resisting but it already took too much energy to not purr as the warmth surrounded him again. It was just like he remembered: soft, gentle, strong. He looked around as he was carried up the stairs. The walls were lined with photos of volleyball games and tournaments. He spotted one of a much younger Kageyama holding a volleyball with a smile on his face.  _ Huh. _ Before he could get a better look, they continued up the stairs and came into a familiar bedroom where he was placed gently on the bed. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama’s muscles flexed slightly as he climbed into bed next to him and pulled the covers up. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of muscle as the setter threw him a toss but now he could scrutinize every move. He wanted to transform back to reach out and touch the smooth skin with his hands, feel the movement of muscles shifting, bring the warmth closer to his body.  _ Damn Kageyama and his perfect everything.  _ It was probably just jealousy.

“You’re a weird cat.” 

_ It’s not weird to have sleepovers with friends.  _

“You never answered my question.”

_ Question? _

“I guess you probably don’t know how to impress a boy. You don’t have to, you're a cute fluffy cat.”

_ Cute.  _ Hinata smiled inwardly.  _ Wait-- this is it. He’s gonna tell me! _

“It’s no use anyway. He’s probably straight.” Kageyama sighed and rolled onto his side to face Hinata. “I could bring you to practice-- you could win him over right?” 

_ So the mystery boy is on the team! Wait, but if grumpy-yama has a boyfriend from Karasuno then he’s gonna start setting to him instead and not practice with me!  _ Hinata felt a tightening in his chest. Sure he wanted Kageyama to be happy and his teammates were great but he wanted the setter to be happy with _ him _ . That is, with him as a partner on the court. 

“You don’t look too happy about that. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let you get squished by a volleyball.”

_ Meow. _

Kageyama yawned, “Okay that’s enough sappy shit. I’m going to sleep.”

_ You better not abandon me stupid-yama.  _ A chill ran across Hinata’s body at the thought of being alone in front of those towering blocks again. He’d have to do something about this. He yawned and a realized how tired he was. Well, for now, Kageyama was  _ his _ partner. Worrying could wait until the morning. Hinata moved closer and curled up against the warmth of his chest. Kageyama absentmindedly stroked his fur before drifting off with an arm draped over the purring cat.  _ I won’t give this up _ , Hinata thought as he fell asleep. 

~

Hinata woke to an unfamiliar alarm but surrounded by a familiar warmth. He looked around and found himself pressed against Kageyama’s side and partially draped over his chest. The other boy reached over and hit the snooze button without even opening his eyes.

“Sleepy ‘yama.” Hinata smiled and reached his hand up to move a strand of hair from Kageyama’s face. _Wait._ He froze. His hand? 

“Hinata…” Kageyama mumbled.

_ Shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Had a bit of a delay because I have a deadline coming and it's a cat-astrophe but it's almost over. Y'all are the best :) I'll be back with the next bit soon <3


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. SHIT._ Hinata had no idea how he’d transformed back in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, he’d never slept in his cat form more than just an afternoon nap. He needed to transform back. He slowly pulled away from Kageyama’s face and had almost shifted his weight onto his free arm when a hand caught his wrist. Before he knew it, Kageyama pulled him in, rolling onto his side so that they were facing each other with Hinata buried in his chest. 

Hinata nearly yelped in surprise. Kageyama was nearly smothering him, holding him tightly. _Is he still asleep? He must be, he’s not acting angry._ He breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn’t been caught. _I think I just lost one of my nine lives._ He could hear the other boy's breathing slow and deepen but the arms around him didn’t ease up even as Hinata tried to squirm away. 

Hinata was still in his clothes from the day before and one of Kageyama’s hands had slipped under his t-shirt to rest on his back. Having those hands against his bare skin sent electricity through his body. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. Or five. Kageyama’s other hand found Hinata’s messy orange hair and gently ran through it. He gasped softly and pressed into the touch. From where he was, pressed against bare skin, everything smelled like Kageyama. It was better than being held by him in his cat form; like he was meant to lay there. _He’s probably back to dreaming about his crush._ At the thought of Kageyama’s mystery boy, Hinata felt reality come crashing down along with an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. _Why am I jealous? He wouldn’t really stop setting to me, would he? I wouldn’t be able to feel this warmth again, though. Someone else would. Someone else would get this… Oh._

Hinata’s eyes flew open at the thought. _Do I have a crush… on Kageyama?_ Without thinking, he pushed away from the other boy in shock, sending himself rolling off the bed and landing on his back. Somewhere in his mind, he registered that Kageyama had sat upright and quickly transformed back into a cat. 

“Hina?” Kageyama looked around and found the little cat sprawled on his back. 

_Mew._

“I thought cats landed on their feet?” He reached down and scooped up the cat. 

_No no no. I can’t handle you touching me._ Hinata wriggled and extended his claws.

“Woah, hold on. Okay, okay. Do you want to go out? I’ll take you back outside, dumbass.”

Hinata took off as soon as his paws hit the doorstep and he sped toward home. Once he arrived, he flung himself through his open bedroom window, out into the hall, and locked himself in the bathroom. 

_This is really bad._ His mind was racing as he splashed cold water on his face. _It felt so good though, to be close to him. But he doesn’t know I was there. That he was holding me. That I saw him naked! What have I done??_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Shou? I didn’t hear you come back last night, are you alright?”

 _No._ “Yeah, mom! I’m just… getting ready for school!” _Shit, I’m going to be late. I feel sick._

Hinata rushed to get to school, arriving later than usual and feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. 

_It’s gonna be a long day._

_~_

The time couldn’t go by any slower. Hinata dreaded seeing Kageyama at after school practice but at the same time, he couldn’t get the boy out of his head. Every time he dozed off in class, he saw those eyes, those arms, those hands on his skin, maybe even those lips on his... His head dropped down onto his desk, jolting him awake. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I can’t stop thinking about him and it’s definitely not in a friendly way anymore_ . He shifted in his seat, trying to will the slight tightness in his pants to go away. _How am I supposed to face him like this? He’d kill me if he knew._

Hinata considered ditching practice but that wouldn’t do anything but draw out the inevitable. He knew he’d have to see Kageyama at some point. Maybe it would be fine. He could keep a secret; no one would ever have to know.

Other than the uncomfortable silences between the two as Hinata tried to avoid interaction, most of the practice was uneventful. Hinata was grateful for it. It wasn’t until Tskukishima cornered him that he remembered he wasn’t the only one aware of the crush situation. 

“So, shrimp,” He smirked, “I take it you didn’t figure it out.”

“I uh…”

“Or maybe you did. You’re avoiding his highness today.” 

“What? No, I didn’t. We just… I just…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t make fun of you for not wanting to date his majesty.”

“Why would I want to date him?! I mean it’s not like I don’t want to-- I mean…” 

“Don’t worry, Hinata, we all know you have a thing for Kageyama,” Yamaguchi added from behind Tsukishima. 

“What!?” Hinata felt the blood drain from his body. He glanced over at Kageyama, who was on the other side of the gym, blissfully unaware. “W-Why would you think that? We’re just friends. He’s got a crush on someone else.”

“Wow. You’re even more blind than I thought.” Tsukki laughed. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama called, “Dumbass, get over here and practice!” 

Hinata shot a panicked look between Tsukki’s devilish face and Kageyama’s irritated look. He figured even after the awkwardness, the setter was the lesser of the two evils. Or at least until he remembered that practicing with Kageyama while distracted often led to him getting hit in the face with a volleyball.

“Are you even paying attention today, idiot?” 

“Sorry.” 

“C’mon, your highness, cut some slack for your loyal subject. Wouldn’t want to make him get on his knees and beg forgiveness. Not _here_ at least.”

The dark-haired boy fumed and sent another toss to Hinata, who finally managed to hit it.

"Yes!" Hinata smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

Kageyama reached out a hand and placed it firmly on Hinata’s head. “Good work, dumbass.” He said as he ruffled the bright orange hair slightly.

A low rumble started in the smaller boy’s chest. Hinata froze as Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He was _purring._

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Fur-tunately my deadline has passed and I'm back to writing. On the other hand, these two are paws-sibly the two most blind dumbasses ever. But things seem to be changing... ;) Ch.6 is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata’s thoughts were racing as he tried to stop the purr echoing through his chest. _This isn’t happening._

“Hinata?”

_This is happening._

He turned and sprinted out of the gym, leaving a stunned Kageyama reaching out for him. Hinata ran without thinking of where he was heading. As he neared the edge of the school property, he transformed mid-leap, paws landing on rough pavement as he ran into the night.

~

Kageyama watched as Hinata practically flew out of the gym, his hand still outstretched.

_Was that…?_

For a second it had sounded like Hinata was...purring. He could see that same look in those honey-brown eyes.

_There’s no way._

He barely heard the other player’s calls as he began to chase after Hinata. The other boy had a head start but Kageyama caught sight of the red-head as he neared the street.

 _The dumbass is gonna run straight into the street and--_ His thought was cut short as he watched the small boy shrink down and be replaced with a small orange cat. A cat he recognized. Kageyama’s blood ran cold with the realization before he saw headlights approaching. 

“Hinata!”

The cat froze in the middle of the street, though whether it was at the name or the approaching car, Kageyama didn’t have time to determine. He lept into the street, hands outstretched toward the headlights. The squealing of tires on pavement cut through the cool air. 

_I’m going to die for this idiot._ Kageyama thought as he closed his eyes and crouched in front of the cat. It felt like an hour passed before a soft meow made him open his eyes to see the car stopped inches in front of them. He stood, legs shaking, with Hina-- Hinata?-- in his arms. 

“S-Sorry.” He tried to say as he stumbled out of the road and stood in shock on the sidewalk as the car drove away. A soft scratch brought him back to reality as the tabby jumped out of his arms and started to run away. 

“Hinata! Wait!” 

The cat looked back at him, bristling. Kageyama didn’t know what to say. He’d barely processed the fact that they’d nearly died let alone that he’d just seen the boy turn into a cat. A cat he’d let into his room and slept next to and changed in front of. _Fucking hell._

“Just… I’ll meet you at my house? I’ll get your things.” He said, flustered. 

_Meow._ Hinata flicked his tail and ran off.

 _I’ll take that as a yes._ Kageyama stood looking down the street and trying to make sense of what he’d seen. _Oh god._

He thought about that dream he’d had. He thought his alarm had gone off but after turning it off as usual he felt a small, warm body pressed against him. _Hinata._ It wasn’t like he hadn’t dreamt of Hinata before-- in multiple scenarios but that was beside the point-- but he’d felt so real. They’d been pressed together, fitting together like puzzle pieces, and Kageyama had never felt so...whole. 

“I’m such an idiot.” He dropped his head back and looked up at the darkening sky as a blush crept up his neck. Hinata had felt real because he _was_ real. He took a deep breath, trying to shake off the embarrassment before he ran back toward the gym.

~

Kageyama sat in his backyard. It was dark and cold but his horror and confusion from the day’s events were burning in his stomach and he felt sick. 

_Think logically. It can’t be that bad. I just slept in the same bed as Hinata, cuddled him without permission, and accidentally flashed him. No. It’s actually that bad. Do I talk in my sleep? Did I say something to him? Is that why he’s been acting so weird? Ugh, anyone would act weird if they’d been through that. But then why was he sleeping so close to me? Why did he purr earlier?_

_Meow._

Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin. “H-hey.”

No response. 

“I uh… I have your stuff upstairs.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You can come in and get it. No one else is here right now so they won’t see you.”

He let the cat follow him inside and up to his room. It was quiet, he didn’t know what to say.

“It’s just here…I guess you can’t carry it like that.” 

The cat looked from him to the bags on the bed to the floor. In a heartbeat Kageyama found himself looking at a familiar mess of orange hair.

“Thanks, Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly, still staring at the floor. “I-”

Seeing Hinata looking so meek and quiet for once was like a punch to the stomach and Kageyama couldn’t help the emotions from spilling over. 

“Hinata you fucking idiot you could’ve died! What were you thinking?!” He yelled, grabbing the front of the shorter boy’s shirt.

“I... wasn’t. I’m sorry. I panicked. I thought you’d be freaked out and that hasn’t ever happened to me before and was embarrassed because…”

“That doesn’t mean you can act recklessly like that! If I hadn’t been there you’d be dead! I could’ve lost you!”

Hinata looked up at him, meeting his gaze for the first time, “I’m sorry. I know you’re angry, just let me take my stuff and go.” 

Kageyama loosened his grip. “I’m not angry. You scared me. I watched you change into a cat and almost get hit by a car! Besides, you should be angry at _me._ I’m the one who nearly smothered you in your sleep.”

“I wasn’t asleep.” He blushed. “I thought you’d be angry because I came into your room without you knowing it was me. I wanted to know who your crush was after you told me-- well you told Hina. But then you held me and slept next to me and I...I liked it.” 

_Wait, what?_ “You don’t know who my crush is?”

“Stupid-yama is that the only thing you got out of that? It doesn’t matter to me who your crush is anymore. I don't care about them. I just want you! B-because I like you!” 

Relief washed over Kageyama and his heartbeat quickened. “It doesn’t matter?” He readjusted his grip on the shirt and pulled Hinata closer.

“No! I don’t want to know! I don’t want you to break my heart! I get it if you don’t want to set for me anymore I’ll practice with Suga just… Kageyama what are you doing?” 

They were now inches apart, a soft smile playing on the setter’s lips. 

“Why do you look like that? What’s going on? What-”

Hinata’s rambling was cut short as their lips met. Kageyama could feel him stiffen momentarily then lean into the kiss. When he pulled away, he saw Hinata’s face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

“It does matter,” Kageyama whispered. 

“O-Oh.” Hinata gulped. “You mean…”

“You dumbass.” 

In an instant, Hinata was wrapped around him, sending them tumbling onto the bed. Kageyama shoved Hinata’s bags to the floor and pulled him in for a second kiss. He let himself get lost in the feeling; the pressure of Hinata’s body over his, his soft orange hair under the fingers of one hand and the smooth skin of his back under the other. Kageyama pulled away, breathless.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama pressed another short kiss to Hinata’s lips. “But actually, have you always done that cat thing?”

“Pretty much. Runs in my family.”

“That's not normal. And you thought it was fine to just creep on me?”

“I said I was sorry! And I didn’t come here on purpose the first time, but then you told me you had a crush and I got curious!”

“Curiosity almost killed the cat.” Kageyama snorted.

“But I didn’t know you could be so...nice.” Hinata blushed and dropped his voice to a whisper, “And you’ve got a nice ass.” 

_Smack!_ Kageyama hurled his pillow up at the other boy.

“Ow!” Hinata yelped. “Sheesh. I think you need to have a better cat-titude, Tobio.” 

“Don’t make me throw you back out on the street, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, pulling Hinata into his chest. 

It wasn’t long before Hinata’s breath began to even out into a purr as he absentmindedly nuzzled against Kageyama who stroked his hair gently.

“Guess this means we probably gotta tell the team.” Hinata murmured.

“I get the impression some of the others knew...“

"Well, cat’s _out_ of the bag, now.” Hinata closed his eyes, letting Kageyama's warmth radiate through him. "And Tsukishima owes me three steamed buns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it from me fur now. Thanks for reading! Ya'll never fail make my day with your comments :) I've got some other ideas for fics with these two idiots but in the meantime, you can find me on my (newly revived) tumblr (lovessorrow). Oh, I almost fur-got: Don't miss the bonus chapter if you were looking for something a little spicier ;)


	7. Bonus Chapter: Alt Ch. 5!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea as I was writing but decided the plot was going to keep being fluff but I couldn't get it out of my head. So...here ya go.  
> (PSA: **Smut!** this is why the rating changed!)

Hinata woke to an unfamiliar alarm surrounded by a familiar warmth. He looked around and found himself pressed against Kageyama’s side and partially draped over his chest. The other boy reached over and hit the snooze button without even opening his eyes.  
“Sleepy ‘yama.” Hinata smiled and reached his hand up to move a strand of hair from Kageyama’s face. Wait. He froze. His hand?   
“Hinata…” Kageyama mumbled.  
Shit!  
“More. Closer.”  
Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. Or five. Kageyama’s other hand found Hinata’s messy orange hair and gently ran through it. His breath caught and he pressed into the touch. From where he was, pressed against bare skin, everything smelled like Kageyama. It was better than being held by him in his cat form; like he was meant to lay there. This is not a ‘friend’ thing to do. Hinata stilled for a moment. I don’t think I want it to be friendly.  
“Shouyou,” Kageyama whispered, voice deep and eyes opening slightly.   
Shivers ran down Hinata’s spine. Kageyama rarely called him that and never like that. Their eyes met and Hinata couldn’t stop himself. He pulled Kageyama down into a gentle kiss. The taller boy deepened the kiss, letting out a soft hum against his lips.   
Without warning, Kageyama rolled over to lay on top of Hinata and began peppering kisses and soft bites down his neck. His hands were gliding over Hinata’s sides, playing at the hem of his shirt.  
“Tobio-- ah!” Hinata arched into the touch and let his head drop back as his shirt was pulled up over his head. Am I dreaming?  
Their lips met again and Kageyama ran his tongue across Hinata’s bottom lip. The smaller boy obliged and parted his lips slightly. He instinctively pressed his hips up as they kissed, causing Kageyama to moan. The sound made Hinata shiver and drew his attention to the increasing tightness of his pants.  
As if he’d read his mind, Kageyama’s hand traced a line slowly from Hinata’s shoulder, down his chest, stopping to palm him through his jeans. Hinata knotted his hands in the other boy’s black hair.   
“Kageyama- please… more.”   
A small smirk passed over Kageyama’s face as he unzipped and pushed down Hinata’s jeans, taking his boxers with them.   
“Is this what you want?” He whispered, taking Hinata’s cock in his hand.   
Fuck. “Y-yes, please don’t stop."  
“Tell me how you want it.”  
“Harder, Tobio, harder.”  
Kageyama gripped him tighter, stroking him steadily. Broken moans slipped from Hinata’s lips in between heavy breaths. He reached down, his shaking hand grabbing Kageyama through his sweatpants.   
“Fuck, Shou.”   
“Tobio-- I-- please.”  
Hinata wasn’t sure how his mind had strayed this far but he wasn’t about to stop. He could feel Kageyama’s breath on his neck and a rising heat in his stomach.   
“I-I’m close, please don’t stop.” He begged.  
“Come for me, Shouyou,” Kageyama growled in his ear.   
That was all Hinata needed to push him over the edge. He came onto his own stomach, whining Kageyama’s name and grasping at the other boy’s cock.   
“Fuck,” Kagayama said in a low whisper.   
Hinata looked down to see the mess he’d made, a deep blush on his cheeks. As he surveyed the damage he noticed the front of Kageyama’s sweats were stained.  
“Did you get off on that?”  
“Y-yeah.”   
Their lips met again, this time tenderly and without regard for the sticky heat between them. I don’t want to wake up from this.  
“Hinata, I-”  
Beep. Beep. Beep.   
Both boys turned to look at the nightstand next to the bed. The alarm was going off. They looked back at each other and then down to the mess between them. Kageyama’s eyes grew wide.   
Holy fuck.   
“This isn’t a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure these two will be dumbasses fur-ever. Purr-sonally, I'll always love them. Thanks again & hmu on tumblr (lovessorrow)!  
> Til next time <3 XO


End file.
